Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to attachments to plows and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a ridge leveler for substantially leveling the outermost ridge of earth resulting from the outermost disc of a forward row of discs plowingly engaging the earth to substantially reduce the volume of earth to be plowingly engaged by the outermost disc on a rearward row of discs.